mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Jirō
Summary Character Info Tier: 5-C | 5-B Name: Jirō, epithet "Knocking Master" and "Rampaging Beast" (in his youth) Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: Over 500 Classification: Human, Bishokuya, Former Disciple of Acacia Attack Potency: Planet level+ (Nearly stopped the rotation of the Toriko planet for a moment, his Big Bang punch can supposedly destroy the planet) | Large Planet level (Solo'ed most of Blue Nitro) Range: Average to extended human melee range depending on his size, several thousands of kilometers with his strongest attacks Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic | Relativistic+ (Blitzed Blue Nitro and Acacia) Durability: Planet level+ | Large Planet level+ (not instantly killed by being exposed to an amount of energy large enough to destroy a Jupiter-sized planet countless times over all at once) Lifting Strength: At least Class T+ ''', likely much higher Striking Power: '''Class ZT+ | Class YT Stamina: Considerably high despite his advancing age (could use his strongest attacks in succession without being noticeably tired) Standard Equipment: -Knocking Guns -Hard Type Knocking Rifle (A pair of knocking guns that fire needles to knock animals from a great distance. He keeps extra cartridges in his sleeves to allow easy reload) -Wolf King's Fangs (A knuckle with multiple fangs on it) Intelligence: Possesses vast experience and knowledge as a legendary Gourmet Hunter, extremely skilled in using Knocking techniques Weakness: Become wild and unstoppable like a rampaging beast while partially unsealed, otherwise none notable Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant -Knocking Master (he can use knocking not only to stun animals but even revive the recently deceased, meaning that he is a master acupuncturist, Jirou is familiar with the Knocking of all beasts) -Body Manipulation (he can manipulate his muscle mass, his body size and even his physical age) -Can fire blasts of Appetite Energy -Can intimidate weaker wild beasts -Can stop the rotation of the earth (via Grand Knocking) -Can halt damage from incoming attacks (via Damage Knocking) -Can stop time for a few seconds (via Knocking Time) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Gourmet Cells': Gourmet Cells are special, highly adaptive cells having extreme regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities, such that when implanted into the cells of another living thing they can enhance it in various ways. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body, they gain overwhelming life force and power. The cells can also grant a wide variety of outright inhuman abilities or grant superhuman senses. An individual's Gourmet cells 'evolve' when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of the cells; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. They can also develop new abilities or resistances as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Jirō has a large amount of dark Gourmet Cells because of his childhood diet of Nitro and other pure Appetite Demons. :'-Appetite Energy': Appetite Energy is a potent form of energy generated within Gourmet Cells. By focusing its overwhelming hunger and desire to devour prey, a predator can emit this energy outside of its body and shape it for various purposes. :::⦁'Rising Wolf Guinness Punch' (Shōrō Guinness Punch): Using the Wolf King's Fang, Jirō can perform a powerful spiral-like blast of Appetite Energy that takes on the shape of a Battle Wolf head. Jirō states that it is powerful enough to reach outer space. '-Food Honor' (Shokugi): Jirō appears to be a master of Food Honor, as displayed by his appreciation for food and life, his high level of concentration and his mastery of Food Immersion. Being capable of using Food Honor, Jirō's techniques increased in speed and strength several times over during battle by cutting down on useless movements and increasing his concentration. Doing this reduced his calorie consumption and caused his techniques to be far more delicate, allowing him to last longer in combat. :'-Food Immersion'(Shokubotsu): Being a master of Food Honor, Jirō is capable immersing himself with a meal and by that, able to absorb and save more nutrients from it inside his body than normally possible. This helped him store almost unlimited amounts of energy inside his body, enabling him to survive for abnormal timespans without food or water and supporting his incredibly huge stamina. '-Knocking': Knocking is a special, non-lethal method of capturing wild beasts. It generally involves striking the nerves or pressure points that control movement of living creatures with the use of specialized techniques or the use of biodegradable needles fired from various implements, known as Knocking Guns. This way any beast can be paralyzed and transported alive. However, the location of these nerves is different in every species, so a great amount of knowledge and experience is required to use Knocking techniques or Knocking Guns effectively. Jirō uses a variety of Knocking Guns while hunting. His skill and knowledge are such that he can effortlessly knock any living creatures he comes across, even hundreds at a time, without a wasted shot. Jirō is able to use a form of Knocking on himself that result in an increase in size and power, the size and area that is affected by the knocking can be controlled, resulting in either a younger and taller body, or becoming a massive giant. He can even use his Knocking Guns to revive the stopped heart of the recently deceased. :⦁'Intimidation Knocking': Using two knocking guns, Jirō stimulates his own body to increase muscle mass and overall size. The purpose of this technique is to frighten off enemies which can cause them to run away or literally get frozen in place by fear. :⦁'Delicate Knocking': A Knocking technique that can destroy and paralyze the target at the same time by combining destructive force with delicate technique. :⦁'Grand Knocking': An unarmed Knocking technique where Jirō knocks the Earth itself by punching the ground. It is strong enough not only to perform Knocking on a large number of strong individuals but also to reduce the Earth's rotational speed to near stopping point. When performed, natural disasters happen due to the planet's rotation being slowed down. :⦁'Big Bang' : After increasing the muscle mass and size in his arms and chest, Jirō concentrates and condenses the muscle into his right arm, turning it black. He then proceeds to punch the opponent with enough force to send them all the way into space. It is stated to be capable of destroying a planet if directed downwards. ▪Unsealed State: Acacia placed seals into Jirō in order to control his immeasurable power. When Jirō begins removing the seals, his appearance changes into a beast-like form. His strength and resistance to damage increase, his arms get longer, his teeth turn into little fangs protruding out of his mouth, his face's skin cracks and his eyes turn white with no visible pupils. He keeps this form while popping out the seals from his body one by one, until he reaches his final form. In this form he once again has a human face and human proportions but he looks different: he has darker skin, longer black hair, black sclera, and a black beard. He also looks younger and his muscle mass increases dramatically. :'-Enhanced Knocking': Jirō gains access to new Knocking techniques when he removes Acacia's seals and regains his full power eventually. In his intermediary form he can deflect damage by using "Damage Knocking" on himself. In his final form he can paralyze his enemies by blowing on them ("Knocking Breath"), turn them into statues ("Eternal Knocking") and even briefly stop time ("Knocking Time"). ::'-Damage Knocking': Jirō applies his knocking directly into an opponent's attack, instantly stopping the unleashed attacks within his body while the rest of the opponent's attack simply go past him. As the damage which Jirō has taken is simply stopped, if the Damage Knocking is released, the attacks will then continue, and if more than one is stopped, all attacks will be released simultaneously, causing heavy damage or even death to him meaning it is a double edged sword. ::⦁'Head Shaker': Jirō grabs his opponent's head with both hands and violently shakes it, causing a definite annihilation on an opponent. ::⦁'Knocking Breath': Jiro applies Knocking with a forceful breath. ::⦁'Secret Art: Knocking Time': Jirō momentarily stops time with Knocking by bashing the ground with his fist. It will only stop time on a small area for a few seconds . ::⦁'Eternal Knocking': Jirō applies unending Knocking to an opponent by placing his hands on them, causing them to permanently freeze as if they were frozen in time. Using this technique takes a toll on his own body. ::⦁'Million Knocking': With incredible speed and precision, Jirō strikes an opponent a million times from every angle, allowing him to fully stop an opponent's movement. With extreme precision, he can choose any part of the body to allow movement for. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Toriko